Light show control systems are well known in the art. U.S. patents related to light control are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,901; 3,881,930; 4,241,295; and 4,392,187. Most light shows currently associated with music are run manually by an operator who must manipulate electrical switches in an effort to obtain the desired results. The present sound emphasizer is computer controlled and preprogrammed song by song. There are no known devices to perform the same task on a song by song basis. There are three basic types of light to music control systems in the prior art: manual control; light followers; and light organs. The manual type of light show depends totally on an individual to control a light to music performance by pressing or moving electrical switches when they desire a certain light or group of lights to come on. The operator must ensure that the timing of the lights coincide with the music. This type of operation is subject to a high level of mistakes when compared to the synchronization of the lights to the actual music being played. Therefore, prior art light synchronization in relationship to the music is at all times manually controlled by the operator. This type of device has no music source of its own and therefore all music must be supplied from an outside source. Light followers are generally dedicated processors which have one or more `canned` computer type programs which may be called upon to control one or more lights. They generally also have a `tempo` control circuit. Such programs dictate which lights will activate in relation to the other lights it controls. Typically, this device will contain up to a maximum of fourteen `canned` programs which may be called upon by an operator. Since the operator cannot alter these `canned` programs, they are totally limited to the available program sequences supplied. The `tempo` control will allow for the speeding up or slowing down of the light sequences. Both the light sequences (canned programs) and the tempo must be manually set by an operator either immediately before or during the light performance. This prior art light synchronization in relationship to the music is at all times manually controlled by the operator, and frequently has to be adjusted to compensate for variances in the actual beat of the music. This type of device has no music source of its own and therefore all music must be supplied from an outside source. Light organs are generally constructed to be responsive to certain amplitudes of frequencies of music. Within a given frequency range, light organs turn on one or more lights. Other lights will also turn on when other amplitude or frequency ranges are sensed by the light organ. Therefore, this prior art device requires little or no attention because it is a `dumb` device capable of repeatedly turning on the same group of lights no matter what the song is. The basic theory of the light organ provides for better light to music synchronization than the previously mentioned prior art devices, but has little or no operator control over the lights. Therefore, this device does not provide for any changes in the sequence of which light or series of lights will come on for a given amplitude. It also does not allow an operator to put any `personality` into the light show for a given song. The light organ has no music source of its own and therefore all music must be supplied from an outside source. The majority of the prior art light show means in use are either conventional passive dependant sound controlled means or manual controlled means. Manual controlled means can often be inaccurate, and the passive sound control means lack desired sound emphasis. It is for this reason that the present sound emphasizer was invented. A major problem overcome by this device was the synchronization of computer control to music, because the computer deals only in real time, while bands who play music vary their best and therefore, do not maintain a real time beat. The present sound emphasizer allows a person to actually see the music they are hearing and greatly enhances their appreciation for that music. The present invention produces music and a light show synchronized thereto.